I Wanna Hold Your Hand
by Gabriela.Black
Summary: Uma música, uma banda, um garoto apaixonado. Lily Evans e James Potter.


Capítulo Único.

- CHEGA. Já chega. Lily Evans já me deu nos nervos! – Eu gritei, entrando no meu dormitório. Três pares de cabeças se viraram para mim.

- Prongs, você é insistente... Euzinho desistiria antes. – Sirius jogou outra carta no chão, onde jogavam baralho.

- O que foi agora, James? – Remus foi mais compreensivo. Ele sempre é...

- Aquela _coisa_... Ela me manda provar que a amo, e _não me deixa!_ – eu exclamei, me jogando na minha cama. Vi que eles se entreolharam.

- Sabe, James, eu diria para você tentar uma abordagem diferente, seja lá o que o senhor fez. – Remus voltou a prestar atenção ao jogo. Belos amigos eu tenho... Se bem que, se fosse eu no lugar deles, já teria cansado de mim mesmo, porque eu corro atrás dessa maluca há muito tempo. E tudo o que eu consegui foi uma bela lista de foras!

- Acho que você tem razão. – Eu me levantei e fui até a porta. Talvez ele realmente esteja certo. Vou tentar diferente. Se não vai por bem, vai por... Não, não vou fazer nada a ela. Só vou... Deixá-la sem palavras. – Meninos, eu preciso da ajuda de vocês. E talvez das amigas dela.

- O que você pretende, James? – Sirius perguntou, um sorriso brotando em seu rosto.

- Vocês verão. Peguem os instrumentos.

         Agora, nos jardins de Hogwarts, num canto não tão visível. Tá, invisível, mesmo sendo no _meio_ dos jardins... Nós lançamos feitiços até tudo ficar pronto... Estou eu e os meninos montando nossa aparelhagem musical. Sim, temos uma banda. Nem é uma _banda_. Ou é, não sei. Eu canto e toco guitarra, o Sirius toca bateria, o Peter teclado e o Remus baixo. Há pouco tempo descobrimos isso... E, meio que formamos uma banda, só que só sabemos músicas trouxas. Bom, nesse caso não tem problema nenhum! A minha idéia, não tão original, admito, é cantar uma música para a Lily... Será que assim ela me aceita?

- James? Já está tudo ligado. Espero que a Alice tenha conseguido trazer a Lily para os jardins... Se bem que, com esse dia tão lindo, e de férias, duvido que ela não venha...

--

         Eu não sei como deixei a Alice me trazer para os jardins. Eu não sou muito fã de sol... Me destaco muito, com esse cabelo vermelho até demais. E não faz bem a minha pele. Mas, nós fazemos tudo pelas amigas. Agora, aqui estou eu, longe da carta para meus pais que eu estava escrevendo, sentada no meio dos jardins, debaixo duma árvore, escutando Alice tagarelar sobre seu namorado. Aliás, onde está ele? Não importa... OPA, O QUE É AQUILO ALI SURGINDO NO MEIO DO GRAMADO? NÃO! JAMES E SEUS AMIGOS?

--

- É isso aí, pessoal. Vamos lá. Tudo pronto. Vou tirar os feitiços! – Alertou Remus, acenando com a varinha. Eu estou pronto. Microfone na mão e tudo ligado! Passei a mão pelos cabelos. Sim, eu estou nervoso, caramba. Então a escola inteira (praticamente todo mundo está aqui) olhou para nós. Quer dizer, surgimos do nada, no meio dos jardins... Essa era a intenção. Ops, tá todo mundo olhando. A Lily está ali... Vamos lá!

- Olá, gente! Eu e os rapazes estamos aqui para cantar uma música. Aliás, eu vou cantar. – Todos riram. – Ela chama-se I Wanna Hold Your Hand, é de uma banda trouxa, e vai para, é claro, Lily Evans. – Eu olhei para ela, que me encarava perplexa.

         Os primeiros acordes da música soaram.

- Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand,  
I wanna hold your hand,  
I wanna hold your hand.

Lily me olhava com uma cara muito estranha. Enquanto isso, o resto da escola começou a dançar.

Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand.  
Now let me hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand.

And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.

Yeah, you've got that something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand,  
I wanna hold your hand,  
I wanna hold your hand.

And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.

Yeh, you've got that something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll feel that something

Eu não olhara para Lily, desde então. Eu estava com medo. Vai que aquela ruiva começa a gritar do nada? Percebi então que ela estava parada em frente ao palco improvisado. Aparentemente abrira caminho entre as pessoas que dançavam e gritavam (é duro ser celebridade...). Ela me olhou, enquanto eu cantava os últimos versos.

I wanna hold your hand,  
I wanna hold your hand,  
I wanna hold your hand.

A música acabou. E eu desci do palco, parando em frente a ela.

- E aí? – falei no microfone mesmo. – Você me deixa segurar a sua mão?

- James, eu... – ela me olhou meio tímida. Aparentemente, eu realmente a havia chocado. – Não achei que você iria tão longe para me conquistar. Não achei que iria fazer isso – ela fez um gesto com a mão, englobando o show – por mim. Acho que você provou que me ama. – Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

         Eu me aproximei dela, e passei os braços em sua cintura. Lentamente, eu fui aproximando nossos rostos, até seus lábios tocarem os meus. Não vou mentir, nem exagerar, mas foi a coisa mais perfeita que me aconteceu até o presente momento! Melhor até que voar numa vassoura.

- Agora eu deixo você segurar minha mão. – Ela se afastou de mim, estendendo a mão direita, com um belo sorriso. Eu babei. Eu babo por ela, o que eu posso fazer? Segurei a mão dela, e a puxei novamente, dessa vez para um beijo de verdade.

N/B: ÓIN QUE LINDO - Cara, foi a coisa melosa mais linda que eu li nos últimos tempos, e olha que eu leio muita coisa melosinha! Enfim, parabéns Gabi, tá linda, e beijo pra galera.

xx Rá Black

N/a: Inspiração saída do nada, de verdade. Escrita em poucos minutos, ouvindo músicas variadas dos Beatles, até escolher uma bonitinha. No livro dos Beatles que eu tenho, diz que essa música diz 'eu amo você' sem falar essas palavras. Não é verdade?

Não esperem continuação, nem outro surto de férias. Obrigada por betar, Rá.

O Sirius, infelizmente, nem tem uma participação tão grande. Aliás, a fic é minúscula. Mal tem o James... Ah, mas eu gostei. Espero que gostem...

**Gabriela.Black**


End file.
